


Unexpected

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Watersports, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Akira and Ryuji sneak into Shujin to pee off of the roof, they don't expect to catch a teacher doing the same thing.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mr. Hiruta/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected

“Ryuji, hurry up!” Akira all but danced as he waited for his boyfriend at the top of the stairs.

“Akira, are you sure we can do this?”

“It's a Sunday, who will be here to see us?” Akira squirmed, his legs pressed so tight together that his pants were tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination. Not that Ryuji needed to imagine what he looked like without clothes on.

“But the door was unlocked, so maybe someone is here.” Ryuji also squirmed, his hands clutching his cock through his pants.

“You promised you’d pee off of the roof with me, now come on!” Without waiting for a reply, he flung the door open.

Only, as Ryuji had predicted, the rooftop was not empty. Eyes met, blinking in surprise. “Kurusu? Sakamoto?”

“Mr Hiruta?” Akira’s heart plummeted; running into another student would have been bad enough, but a teacher… “What are you doing here…” He trailed off, his eyes slipping south.

“Ah, you have caught me.” He turned towards them, flashing the cock he held in his hand, still dribbling from his own attempt to pee off of the rooftop.

“Ah!” Ryuji was getting close to wetting himself, and let out the sweetest sound Akira had ever heard from the blond.

“Are you two here for this reason as well?”

“And if we are?” Akira challenged him.

“I will tell no one of this; you will receive no punishment for breaking the school rules, as long as…”

“As long as what?”

“You let me hold it. Both of you.”

Akira was no stranger to guys wanting to hold it for him; he’d always been an exceptional beauty, and even as a child got strangely sexual requests. When he was twelve, he decided to say yes, and found that he quite liked having someone else hold his cock while he peed, but a teacher…? That was an entirely new and unexpected level of kinky. “Ryuji?”

“You’re cool with this?”

Akira just shrugged; he wasn’t the one with poor bladder control. “You know me; I’m down with anyone holding it for me. It's you I’m worried about.”

“I need to go! I… I don’t c-care anymore!”

Akira looked over at Hiruta. “Holding only. I know he doesn’t want you to stroke him.”

“Fine.” Without tucking his own cock away, he waved the boys closer, eager to grope each of them, but knowing he could not cross the line or else they might just report him to Kobayakawa, and that would not be good. 

Ryuji was nervous as he stood on Hiruta’s left, Akira eager on his right.

Unzipping them in unison, Hiruta soon had two young cocks in his hands as he helped his students pee off of the rooftop of Shujin Academy.

Ryuji let out the cutest little sounds from behind his hands, his stream thick and powerful.

Akira’s hips rocked as he just sighed, his stream thinner but better controlled. 

As for the equipment, Akira had a nice, slim, medium length cock, while Ryuji was long and thick, making Hiruta want to play with him, but he held back as the last drops fell and he shook Ryuji before letting go. “You boys are cute with your pants open.”

“You’re just a pervy teacher.” Ryuji huffed, but he did nothing to cover himself up.

“He wants to watch.” Akira grabbed him unexpectedly, still in full flow, and Hiruta’s hand began to move, making the stream dance in midair.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ryuji play with himself, but he focused on the boy tilting his head to initiate a kiss.

Hiruta knew perfectly well that he was a pervert; not only was he gay, he preferred his partners to be between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. Though he was often accused of being a pedophile, he actually was not, as the term referred specifically to an interest in prepubescent children. No, the actual term for his sexual proclivity was Ephebophilia, not that it really mattered.

Of course, the fact that he was a high school teacher meant he had to keep his perversions under strict control. Normally he would never have allowed himself to even look at his students at the urinals or in the changerooms, but now that he was here he allowed himself to kiss Akira deeply, his hand moving fast on the boy's cute cock.

Ryuji came first, cum spraying across Hiruta’s hip which he used his free hand to taste. “Mmm…”

“You better not be sexually harassing students!”

“I am not.” Hiruta waved the accusation off. “After Kamoshida’s attention, do you believe anyone in this school would stay silent?”

“Well… no.” Ryuji watched as Akira came; Hiruta only then realized that he had missed the moment when the raven haired boy had finished peeing, but shrugged it off and simply allowed himself to cum all over Akira.

“Thank you both for a most enjoyable diversion.” Tucking himself away, Hiruta left the room, a swing in his step as he licked Akira’s cum from his hand.

“Pervert.”

“But a cute pervert, don't ya think, Ryu?”

“Hmm…?” Ryuji considered that as he kissed Akira. “Maybe just a little.”

“Let's leave before anyone else catches us.” Akira longed to peek into the inner courtyard and see just how big a mess they’d made; and on the way out he did, but only a few splashes were on the pavement, most had landed on the grass making it hard to tell.

But it didn’t matter; they’d had more fun than expected after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
